


Unforgettable night

by AlyysaWayne



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, convenient marriage, ferus was always in love with anakin so he never loved bail, marital infidelity
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24352570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyysaWayne/pseuds/AlyysaWayne
Summary: "I will protect her with my life. "He said. But Bail Organa knew without reason that he was not lying.
Relationships: Bail Organa/Ferus Olin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Unforgettable night

他遇上奥德朗最冷的雨季，灰色机身和暴雨撕开天边浑厚黑色。来时是某个平凡午夜，响雷暴雨与闪电丛生的黑夜打湿深色的棉质斗篷。之后无数个夜晚从睡梦里惊醒，白色窗帘被狂风卷起飞舞。他身侧冰凉一片，整个温暖星球陷入死寂。  
在某个非常遥远无法企及的地方，他沉默地保护一个誓言。而至于所有附加的不该存在的，在作为威胁后也足以被抛下。十多年来朝暮的故事开头结局都即将完成，他将完成他的任务、面对必须的使命。他属于绝地武士的道路上没有别人。希望与荣誉是一言九鼎的信条，不是他从未承认的依恋。  
“我是欧比旺的朋友。”十年前雨季的午夜。灰色机身边站着的沉默疲倦的男人。他抬起头，腰间的光剑映着白色闪电光芒流转。  
奥德朗最年幼的公主有朝一日将长大，她的身躯将充满天赐的力量，她的原力将刻满智慧与天赋的印记。她是银河系的希望，是勇敢的帕德梅·阿米达拉的女儿。也是他——维达的。雨幕下的男人紧拉斗篷，黑色的靴子陷进泥土，磅礴的力量在他周围栖息，战火与自由的回忆在身后逐渐关闭。 贝尔·奥加纳无法判定男人的身份，他只知道他是欧比旺的朋友，一个从未参与克隆人战争的绝地武士。他说他身怀任务，将放弃过去，待在莱娅·奥加纳的身边。这是他余生的使命。  
“我将用生命保护她。”贝尔·奥加纳却无端知道，他并没有在撒谎。

他会把莱娅长时间地抱在膝上，她的头靠在他胸上，她的手掌在他掌心描摹着最基础的单词。他的耐心倒很像个绝地武士。莱娅房间内深色的床单和沙发布都是棉质的，他和布雷哈常常忙到深夜，他从科洛桑赶回奥德朗的王宫，知道有一盏不会熄灭的灯沉默地等待他的问候。他匆忙地歇在莱娅的棉质沙发，身边温和的询问与女儿的拥抱环绕他所感的安稳，他感激地将小小的女孩从另一人怀中抱起来，她逐渐长大，她抱起来更重，她会写下第一个单词。他没时间一直陪着她，早些回到宫殿内时，他能在花园找到他们的身影。这个总是沉默疲倦的男人耳后夹着紫色的花，莱娅的头顶全是金色的落叶。贝尔看见，他朝她微笑时她将更多的花举向他，他低下头，默许她的淘气。  
很快他又回头来冲他行礼，不属于他与莱娅的间隙却横亘在他们中间。只有莱娅是他的使命与住在他身边的理由，只有莱娅的安全是他足以为之付出生命的最为重要。只有莱娅——她是安纳金的女儿，安纳金的延续。他所在年轻时离开又懊悔、思念又痛苦而被伤害的、安纳金的。  
她学会说话了。小女孩软糯的声音叫着爸爸。她的手扒着两个站着的男人的小腿，贝尔·奥加纳把她抱起来，她小小的手勾住他的脖子。她漂亮的眼睛就像死去的帕德梅，也许有朝一日她会知道，她的命运绝不可局限于银河，她的身边有太多威胁，她的生命随时都会面临死亡与伤痛。  
“我会保护她的。”他不止一次听过费鲁斯·奥林这样向他发誓。他经常沉默，足不出户，是个几乎没人知晓其存在的怪人。他用假名字，用假情绪，他现在知道他来自武士团了。他的离开逃过了66号令，逃过了维达的追捕，他曾失去一切，曾堕入黑暗，也曾充满愤怒。但他只是在这里，现在。在一个安全温暖的地方，他所有失去的、想念的，可以在这里重新获得。  
那不是一个吻。只能算作试探。

有时候贝尔·奥加纳会想念从前。想念他的女儿还年幼的时候，她的笑容充满信任。她小小的手被抱着她的、那个总是沉默却会面对她微笑的男人攥于手心，她安全幸福，在父辈的羽翼下淘气任性。可就像他所想那般，她逐渐长大，少女的身躯充满力量，成熟的思维激烈而桀骜，她在原力中或许也如同她的父亲那样足以掀起洪流。她走出王宫，站在人民面前发表演讲，她穿着白色的长裙，棕色的眼睛闪闪发光，她长大了。  
她不再需要一个人拥抱着她，替她阅读童话故事，也不需要那个人再出现在她面前，让她知道他的身份。他只不过是奥德朗的皇宫内一个可有可无的人。受到奥加纳的礼遇，却终日不思进取。  
他住在王宫某个僻静角落，照顾一个郁葱花园。他有时出现在奥加纳身侧，若是让他开口便只会附和。久而久之，人们便学会了无视他，他并不介意别人嘲笑他，只是出入于奥加纳的身边，似乎总那么显眼。他斗篷漆黑，好像某种刺客的外袍，他的举止仿佛未受过教育的下等人。他笑起来时充满乖巧的奉承感，深色眼睛专注地注视着每一个说话的人，他都流露出向往与崇拜，不论讲话者说了什么。  
王宫内空荡荡的房间中，他的笑容如面具般脱落，又流露乘坐灰色飞船抵达奥德朗那天的沉默。他的眼睛注视楼底小小的奔跑的背影，那个女孩有朝一日将离开他保护的羽翼。贝尔·奥加纳却注视着他，他知道他为什么爱她，她的力量充满激情，她的正义、桀骜与任性都与那曾征战银河的将军如出一辙。就算是他也能在她身上看见太多安纳金的影子。她在为受伤的奴隶复仇，在为无家可归的妇孺提供食宿。他曾也是这样的。安纳金——维达。他在战争中名震四方，因为他的勇敢无畏、他的善良。  
这条路最终只有一个人可以走下去，在阴影中沉默地保护一个人的安全。她不会知道，也永远不该知道他是谁。但现在贝尔·奥加纳知道了，他的保护如此沉默而周全，却不只因为他是绝地武士。她的眼睛中绽放出年轻且极富魅力的色彩，就像安纳金、就像曾经的安纳金。  
或许他早就忘记那个吻了。他躲开了，外露的情绪却没能同时躲好——他很快镇定，却又惶急而惊讶地红了脸。

“我要去科洛桑了。”他不只是向他汇报行程，或许还有更为隐秘的私心。 但他也知道，他只会理解为莱娅的另一保护者暂时失去了作用。她确实长大了。她开始和一些男孩约会，一个人去治安最差的城市观察他人。她知道她父亲身边有这么一个无用的人，总是奉承，总是附和。没有主见，因为他愚钝而盲从。她无视他，就像所有人做的那样——最好做的那样。  
她知道别人怎么称呼他。奥加纳的宠臣。咬紧的尾音充满戏谑味道，在舌尖一咂摸便得出了别的。不能怪别人在背后闲谈，她也知道那个人确实时常与父亲出入成双，他们在人前并不亲密，她偶然撞见的几次私人场合内也没能完全放下礼貌态度。她不知道为什么，就像她不能理解他在她面前的轻浮。他叫她公主，总是微笑，亲吻她的手背，对她随意发表的言论也大加赞赏，好像奉承了她，他在贝尔那里的地位会更高。她知道她的父亲厌恶阿谀奉承，厌恶结党营私。但他好像就是个例外，他愚蠢的笑容朝她的父亲而去时，他竟然也笑了。  
去往科洛桑的飞船很快就会起飞。来接奥加纳议员的是几个亲帝国的、在议会中非常拥有话语权的人。  
他知道自己并不受塔金和维达的信任，但也绝不至于让他们抓住把柄，他们不可能知道他的存在——一个绝地、维达的故人。他即将登上飞船前，有人喊住了他，他和另几位议员一起转身，奥加纳的宠臣——他听见有人这么说了。他穿着华贵的衣服，不同于平日中的黑色斗篷、低调的外袍，深色的丝质外衣与象征身份般的装束几乎立刻夺去了他的目光。他很少出现在外人面前，更不用提这还是几位效忠帝国的当权者，他的神色不满而紧张，就像真的，却是假的。  
贝尔·奥加纳习惯了他的礼貌，绝地武士总是拒绝他人，总是沉默，他的温柔在不可注意的地方悄悄展现，悄悄消失，但人前时他总是笑着的，所以他总喜欢带着他出入，就算满是奉承和愚蠢的附和，他也是愿意注视的，总觉得能触碰到之前没有他时被隐瞒抛弃的生活，就像那个名字。就像这个名字。 “伊林。”他叫他。

或许是来自帝国的议员没能见过这样缠人的情人——或许是那值得玩味的尾音，勾人侧目的、语调中熟稔与委屈。他确实是个不太聪明的“宠臣”，倒符合他们对奥加纳的判断，毕竟愚蠢的中立派也只会拥有这样不懂眼色的情人。穿着华贵的衣服，漂亮却不安的缩在对方背后，或许他和奥加纳的联姻的妻子相处还不错，他非常喜欢他们的女儿。贝尔·奥加纳有些惊讶，背对他人时用询问的目光注视着他。他只能看见对方眼中的不安乞求，反常地紧紧拽着他胳膊。他用坚决却轻微的声音说，“明天就是莱娅的生日了…”  
这并非是需要奥加纳亲自到场、严重的外交事件。他的情人来请求他留下来参加小公主的宴会，倒也像是知情了解的样子。几个帝国议员在原地注视了他们片刻，奥加纳的情人并不低调，他的手腕勾着对方的腰，靠得极近，像是平常里就得了不少宠爱似的，总提出蛮横却不过火的要求。“明天是我女儿的生日，”最后，他妥协地说，“抱歉，议员们，但请允许我以全息影像的方式参与会议。”  
他当然知道。明天不会是莱娅的生日。这个穿着半辈子黑斗篷的绝地武士也不会无故地突然换上他送给他、他却从未穿过的华贵衣服。送走了飞船的停机坪静悄悄的，他并不觉尴尬，只是发觉他确实很适合穿这样的衣服。距离又拉远了些，一句道歉摆了出来，“对不起。”  
“我有一个幻象…关于你在科洛桑遇到了一场爆炸，”他有些尴尬地解释道，“我问了别人，他们果然说你马上要启程了。”  
于是他利用了流言，最快地出现在他面前，阻止了他的前往。看来他也听见那些流言了。奥加纳的宠臣、奥加纳的情人。虽然从某种意义而言，这也并不全都是假的。  
但他却只能说，“谢谢你。”

你知道吗?奥德朗遇难了。  
奥德朗?  
整个奥德朗。  
整个奥德朗?  
奥德朗。

他走过街头，每个人口中都谈论曾经温暖却已死亡的名字。

他确实一直跟在她身后。就像从前，现在仍如此。她认识他，就像认识一个普通而陌生的旧人。或许她会认为在父亲离开后，他需要一个新的靠山，又或许是他不过是一个忽然认识到了责任的懦夫，决定完成已经离去的人的、未竟的事业。  
他不认识那个小个子的男孩，更不认识那个总是打量着他的公主的走私犯。她的目光充满警惕厌恶，逃亡在此刻的情况下任何陌生人的加入都是变数与危险。  
他与她的交流永远都那样简洁，她长大了，她不会再依赖他，更不会再他耳后夹上一朵花。她是奥德朗最后的反抗力量，她绝不会轻易地说出放弃。  
”哦，他不是个坏人。”她拦了拦，走私犯瞪着她。她眯起眼，别过脸，讽刺地注视他，“他是我父亲的朋友——尽管他已经死了。”  
他知道她在指代什么。数年的流言、从未停息的猜疑伴随她，她当然看不起他，占据着某个重要位置，却总显得愚钝懦弱。她的目光毫不避讳地刺着他，就像贝尔。就像他站在议会上演讲，就像他脸上的微笑流露温柔，就像曾让他着实吓住了的吻，就像他的锋芒。无数个夜晚留住灯，他坐在窗前，等飞船降落在不远处黑夜中熟悉的停机坪。  
他说，“我一直都是贝尔的朋友——”他又说，“一直。”

**Author's Note:**

> 奥德朗小妈组必须拥有姓名！


End file.
